<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavenly Bliss by Trenchcoat_Impala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442411">Heavenly Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Impala/pseuds/Trenchcoat_Impala'>Trenchcoat_Impala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Heaven, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, The Roadhouse, aftermath of the valentines day wedding, waterfalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Impala/pseuds/Trenchcoat_Impala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have just gotten married in the Roadhouse in Heaven, and they head off together for some alone time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavenly Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://trenchcoatimpala.tumblr.com/post/643133652716453889/trenchcoatimpala-so-i-decided-to-do-things-a">also on my tumblr</a>
  <br/>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wedding went perfectly. Charlie gave a resounding speech about how she always knew Dean was into men, Sam shared a few embarrassing stories about Dean as a child, Gabriel said he thought Cas would never amount to anything but that he was pleased to be proven wrong. Balthazar spent the whole time drinking champagne and trying to seduce… well everyone. Jack and Claire talked for hours in the corner of the Roadhouse and Dean saw Cas watching them both fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas spared a dance for everyone that asked, and Dean enjoyed watching him move seamlessly through the room, knowing that the angel was all his. Dean danced with his fair share of people too, Jo, Charlie, Ash, Eileen, Ellen, Jess, Jody, Donna, Missouri, Gabriel, and Andy even asked for a go and Dean couldn’t refuse him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But finally, the night came to a close and everyone said their congratulations one more time before Dean led Cas out of the Roadhouse to where the Impala was waiting for them. Charlie had decorated the outside with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just Married </span>
  </em>
  <span>sign with wings protruding from the paper, and angel blades tied to string behind the car in place of bottles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kids have fun!” Ellen shouted as she waved from the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled and gave her a thumbs up before he and Cas climbed into the Impala. “So, where to?” Dean asked with a smirk as he looked over at his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just drive,” Cas replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned the key and sent Baby roaring down the road, dust clouded out from under her tires and the sound of the angel blades clanging behind them was nearly drowned out by the motor. One hand stayed on the wheel while the other drifted to interlock with Cas’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a left up here,” Cas said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean followed his direction and let Cas lead him around the roads of Heaven. When they stopped by a rushing waterfall, Cas pulled Dean into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this is real,” Dean murmured against the angel’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very real,” Cas replied, his voice low and heady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned as Cas climbed on top of him, his hands sweeping over Dean’s face and under his shirt. Dean tipped his head back against the door and Cas peppered his neck with kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, please,” Dean begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas pulled away and Dean cracked his eyes open to see blue. “Follow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas opened his door, leaving Dean to get out of his side. When he joined the angel in front of the car, Cas took his hand and led him down a perfectly stacked stone walkway. Birds chirped overhead, their soft calls ringing in the summer air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flowers budded from the soil as they walked and Dean stared at them amazed. “Did you do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled. “I can do anything I want up here, make you anything you want, give you anything you want. I created this place just for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean let his gaze wander from the waterfall, from the river that ran beside the walkway, water tripping over stones in a race to get to the top of the waterfall, to the swaying trees as birds nested in their branches, to the grass as the gentlest of winds graced over each blade causing them to dip under the softest of breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Dean said in a whisper, as if talking too loudly would shatter some invisible glass and the whole scene would collapse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’s eyes shone. “Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, come on, there’s more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas took Dean’s hand and tugged him down the stone walkway until they reached the bottom where the water was pooling. There was a blanket laid out beside a picnic basket and Dean let out a soft chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s every kind of pie you could want in the basket, and beers to go with it of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled Cas into a bruising kiss. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas blushed, and Dean noted that red was a good color on Cas’s cheeks. “I love you too. So, pie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For once in my life, Cas, I don’t want any pie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?” Cas asked, he sounded hurt and Dean was quick to change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want you.” Dean didn’t give Cas a chance to say anything else, he just pulled Cas against him and let the kiss do the talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were backing up towards the blanket and Cas was lowering Dean down onto it, their mouths never leaving each other. Dean reached for the corners of his shirt and Cas helped him take it off, pulling it up and away from his body and tossing it aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas paused and stared at Dean’s exposed chest before he spread his hands across it. “I remember the first time I ever saw you, strung up in Hell, hanging from hooks. The damage that was done to this body was almost too great to sow back together. But your soul-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean grunted under him, “can you save the big speech about how my soul was bright and untarnished, and maybe focus on what we’re doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas blinked in surprise but nodded. “Yes, my apologies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just kiss me,” Dean said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas obliged and soon Dean’s cock began to fill and he could feel Cas’s own length brushing against his. Dean rutted up into the angel as Cas grinded down and ecstasy exploded behind Dean’s eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me,” Dean begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The belt of Dean’s pants was suddenly gone from around his waist and soon he lay naked under Cas. Dean whined in disapproval and tugged at Cas’s jacket, attempting to pull it off. The angel gave in with a small laugh and soon they both lay naked under the gentle caress of sunlight that filtered through the leaves, and sparkled off of the water roaring beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Cas asked in his ear, his voice was rough and gravelly and Dean felt his cock twitch just at the sound of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you inside me,” Dean gasped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas ran a hand over Dean’s cock, carefully squeezing and pulling. Dean bucked into his fist when Cas’s thumb brushed gently over his tip. Cas smiled at Dean’s reaction and let his hands dip downwards, until his fingers were hovering over Dean’s hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Dean breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas didn’t waste another moment, his first finger pushed inside and Dean felt flames burst to life in his veins. He felt like he was on fire, warmed from the inside out. Cas carefully drew his finger in and out, opening Dean up, adding finger after finger until Dean was pudding under Cas’s ministrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cas finally pushed inside of him, Dean felt like he was suddenly complete. Like the missing puzzle piece he’d been searching for forever had appeared, like the stars had aligned, and nothing could go wrong again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’s lips found Dean’s and they kissed hungrily, each wanting more, wanting to be closer. When Cas started to move, Dean reached a hand towards his aching dick, but Cas’s hand beat him to it, and soon Cas found a rhythm, and all Dean could do was push his hips in time with Cas’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas found his prostate after a moment, and then it was eternal bliss from there. Cas’s hands on his length, Cas’s cock pulsing inside him, Cas’s free hand trailing over Dean’s chest. Dean holding onto the curve of the angel’s hips as he got lost in the ocean that was Cas’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dean came, his cock twitching in Cas’s hand, spewing cum all over the angel’s chest, Cas was only a second behind him, filling Dean up to the core. Their orgasms chased each other, two stallions running across a field, shudders running through their flanks each time their hooves hit the ground; strong and powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the best orgasm Dean had ever had in his life… or in his death. And when they collapsed beside each other, chests heaving, bodies sated, Dean pulled Cas into a soft kiss. They stayed like that for a while. Basking in the sun, listening to the rushing water and the chirping birds; all of it the sounds of life in a land of the dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean dozed off for a little while, hand linked with Cas’s, and he was only awoken when water splashed across his face. He spluttered awake, shooting daggers at whoever dared deserve his slumber, only to see Cas, waist deep in the pool from the waterfall. Dean quickly clambered in beside him, splashing him back as laughter flowed from his chest, and a smile, that he couldn’t seem to shake, took over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’d had their fun, they climbed back to their blanket, damp and refreshed, where Dean finally dug into the pie and beer Cas had graciously provided, and alternated from bites of pie to kisses. Once Dean’s stomach was full, he laid himself between Cas’s legs, resting his head on the angel’s chest while Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s body. A kiss was pressed into his wet hair and Dean shut his eyes against it, humming in contentment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it everything was to your satisfaction?” Cas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled and tilted his head to look at Cas. “More than satisfactory, yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do this everyday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you’d tire of that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head as a yawn escaped his mouth. “Never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas tightened his hold on Dean. “We can do whatever you like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean fell asleep in Cas’s arms, blanketed by sunshine and an angel’s wings. The birds continued their song, the water continued to rush, and bees buzzed by on their way to flowers. Heaven couldn’t have been more perfect. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, come bother me on <a href="https://trenchcoatimpala.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>